Mirror Mirror
by Lady Celera
Summary: What if you could pass through mirrors and glass windows, just like that! And what would you do? What would Zo'or do if he found out?


The start of this fic, about the school and test, it really happened and I'm still pissed at that guy cause I won't be able to get my diploma!! o teachers sometimes are such a pain!!! Anyway this has been rotting on my CPU like more fics about Earth final, since it stopped on the tv I tried hard to keep on liking it, but other programs came and uh, like so often with me it kinda faded.  
  
Disclaimer: EFC not mine!  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Groaning Shannon moved as the music of her alarm-clock played through her foggy mind. Did she really have to get up? Yes, she had to, remembering the test she hadn't learned. With a deep sigh she rose and shivered due to the cold air that caused her room temperature to drop rapidly during the night. Even through the chill gave her goose-bumps she didn't mind much, she loved sleeping in the colder fresh air. Soon she tied her emerald green dressing gown over her white long nightgown. For a moment she though about the dream she had, the problem was she didn't remember it. For a few years she knew every dream she had but now it just escaped her grasp. Frustrated she walked downstairs where her father was waiting patiently for his daughter to rise and get ready for school.  
  
Amused he looked up from yesterdays newspaper as a sleep-walking blonde walked in and let herself drop into a chair, her blue eyes were barely opened and her hair was all messed up. Obviously she wasn't quite awake yet, so he rose and returned with a mug filled life saving coffee. Absently she took it and carefully zipped the liquid, she still tried to lift the fog that kept her mind half asleep but failed, so she gave in knowing she would have the fog hushing her train of thoughts for the rest of the day. It didn't bother her really but she would be constantly be dreaming away and that *was* annoying considering that it also could be embarrassing. Soon she had finished drinking and thanked her father for the mug, up she went and chose a black attire for today, she was in a black mood. Her blond hair was hanging down her back as she struggled through it with her brush.  
  
"Darn!" Irritated she fought down the urge to throw the brush away as her hair chose to be tangled up forever. Finally she won and hung her hair smooth like it should, with ease she braided it and looked in the mirror. A sad face looked back. Her ivory skin paled slightly as an image flashed in her mind...She had been in a diffrent place and she had powers of some kind. She felt how happy she had felt there.  
  
Shannon shook her head confused, where had she been? Her blue eyes flashed brightly as irritation about the whole weird dream situation. Looking at the clock she had to look twice. She was going to be late! Quickly she grabbed her bag tossed it over her shoulder, almost fell down the stairs, managed to grab her coat in the decent, and put it on. Feeling the bag stuck between her body and coat she cursed passionately, dropped the coat, freed the bag, then again put on the coat, picked up the bag and almost flew out of the house. Her father was out walking the dog so he didn't see her rushing on her bike to the train station.  
  
Panting she saw the train passing her by and she somehow found strength to peddle even faster. Now the station came to view and the train stood there still. She was going to make it! Her lungs burned and her throat was painfully dry but she was going to....miss the stupid thing! Slowly the train continued it's way while Shannon slowed her speed, oh no. Now she slowly reached the deserted station and put her bike where it should, locked it and walked onto the station. Great! She though, now what.   
  
Well maybe I'll just dream a bit, can't hurt now can it. She shoved away the irritation she had felt and let the calm dreamy feeling soothe her worried mind. Staring at nothing particular she tried to see the dream of last night again, after a while she saw a night club, she was there and a man, his profile was so familiar but it was dark where he stood. Suddenly he turned and looked in her eyes, then began shaking her.  
  
Shannon looked startled around as a man stopped shaking her about. "Are you alright miss, I thought you might want to know the train is about to leave."   
  
With a red head she thanked the man and got on the train. Gods how...she felt her face burn as she took a seat. Why do I have to be such a dreamer! She thought. Soon the train continued and brought her to the large city where her school stood. Waiting for the bus even took more of the time she didn't have and thus causing her to be half an hour late. Panting she entered the deserted classroom where they *had* the test. Only the teacher sat there checking all student answers to his test when he looked up.  
  
"Uh, I can't make the test any more can I."  
  
The teacher didn't ever look up before answering.  
  
"Shannon this is the second time your too late to one of my tests, and yes like the one before you can't make the test any more. The others could have informed you of some answers."  
  
Shannon got angry, how dare he accuse her for cheating! She had never, not even once turned to cheating!  
  
"I haven't even *seen* one of my classmates, and the test does say 45 minutes, I still have 15 minutes."  
  
"I'm sorry but regulation states..." And he kept on rambling. Oh stuff those regulations up your butt! Shannon though pissed. Now she had come for nothing! It was to only test for today and so she could go home again!  
  
Muttering some words under her breath and stamped out of the classroom, through the long hallway to the exit and wished there was something to kick at, a can...anything would do. But no, for once all was cleaned up.  
  
Too soon she sat back in the train heading back. Ooh she was in a mood of strangling someone, not quickly but slow, very, very slow! And that teacher would do nicely. Her mind kept nagging saying someone was watching her, but as she looked around no one looked in her direction. She only shrugged as she stared out of the window, watching the landscape not really changing much her mind kept on wandering to the dream man, luckily she managed to keep snapping out of it. At her stop she got out, and on her bike and pondered for a moment on her destination. Shannon chose to go home and within 20 minutes she sat behind her computer reading Fan Fiction she had downloaded yesterday at school. Not having internet your self was a dilemma, you had to do it the hard way. The evening soon came as Shannon was called down for dinner. After seeing a film that bored her to death she went to her room.  
  
Outside it was dark and for almost 15 minutes she just stared outside her window. Sighing she touched the window longing for a different life, but pulled her hand back quick. The glass rippled like water at her touch and finally faded, giving back the solid looking state as it should. She let go of her breath, she didn't realised she had been holding and carefully reached out again. And there again the glass rimpeled like water! Shannon turned on her heels and marched straight to the bathroom and stared at her reflection.  
  
"There, finally I'm mad." She told her reflection. Her dad had showered and the room still was damp. She used her hand to remove the condensation from the mirror. Again a rimpeling stirred the surface, and annoyed Shannon looked at it, thinking about Earth: Final Conflict, something as weird as this could have fitted fine in one of the episodes.   
  
Curious she again touched the surface and tried if she could go through it. Little by little her finger faded from view. She pulled it startled back to see if it was still there. It was. A little more bold she leaned on the sink and carefully pushed her face through, with big eyes she looked at a gathering of...Taelons? A lot were just holographic but two were not and those she recognised immediately. This couldn't be could it? they didn't see her it seemed, and that was just fine by her. The voices drifted to her, they were discussing a project of EGO, also known as Zo'or. Da'an questioned him about it much to the annoyance of Zo'or.   
  
She smiled, you go Da'an. Just piss him as best you can. Boy he looked pissed, poor Zo'or! Hahaha.  
  
Suddenly Shannon felt a suction from the mirror, she was being pulled to the Taelons! She wouldn't have mind if Da'an had been alone but being discovered on the Mothership, at a Synod meeting would be very inconvenient for all involved, mostly her! With all power she could gather she pulled back and finally got lose and dropped back on her butt on the floor by the momentum. Astonished she gently rubbed her hurt butt and looked at the innocent looking mirror.   
  
Shaking her head she washed and undressed, soon she was in bed staring at the ceiling, to go to that world was so tempting...maybe she could manipulate where she would appear...but how could she possibly meet Da'an. She would have to plan something. Trusting the episodes wouldn't work, they were further probably. Barging in the embassy would startle him...but wait didn't he love looking across the city through the window? That could be the ticked and meeting Augur would be fun to. Maybe she'd better go to the Flat Planet Cafe of Auggy first, if she could manipulate the destination any window or reflecting surface would do to go to Da'an. Exited she jumped up and worked through her closet, there she pulled a dress from, black. It was nice and tight, accenting her feminine forms. Also she collected her purse and some money $50 dollars would suffice wouldn't it?  
  
After doing her make-up and pulling on her heels she looked in the mirror again. She also had pulled on her French-coat. Swallowing she saw the entrance of the cafe in her mind and gently pushed her face through the surface to see the neon-lights of the cafe across the street from a dark window that was her exit. In the bathroom she climbed on the sink and wriggled herself through completely. A bit ungraceful she landed on the ground and checked her panty. No ladders, thank god. Smoothing her clothes she rose and walked to the cafe. The bouncer let her in and soon she looked over the crowd. On her left was the bar and on her right people dancing, and generally having a ball. A bit unconvertible she walked to the bar and asked for one white wine. The woman that had come from that other dimension, Maya smiled and gave the desired drink and Shannon paid the cost.   
  
"You are new aren't you." She said. Shannon nodded and thought about a good excuse, but she had to be careful, the woman could read body language like a book.  
  
"Yes, I'm waiting for a date, he said to meet him here but I haven't seen him yet." Where was Augur? She wondered.  
  
Maya smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure he'll come, the night is still young."  
  
"I know but it's my first date, so I'm a bit nervous. What if he doesn't show?"  
  
"I'm sure he'll come. My name is Maya, and yours?"  
  
"Shannon, pleased to meet you."  
  
"Like wise, so your first date. How old are you actually?"  
  
"18, it's this late because I usually was picked at. Where is he?" It wasn't a complete lie, she really was hoping Augur would come.  
  
Maya had to help another customer and left Shannon alone. She took the wine and picked a nice dark peaceful corner, while zipping from the glass. The night passed slowly, and Shannon returned for three other glasses. She felt she was beginning to get drunk but she was feeling sad because neither Augur, Lilly or William had come yet. Oh wait, with Maya here William already died....she felt a loss as she thought about that and felt even more sad. So Liam was here instead.  
  
Maya noticed the still lonely girl seeming to drown her grief. She felt compassion for the young girl. She nudged her colleague Tom.  
  
"Did the girl in the corner order something to drink with you?" Tom peaked where she was looking and nodded.  
  
"Yep, three wine, but I know a girl who isn't used to alcohol when I see one, and there is one." Liam joined Maya as did Augur and Lilly. She pointed at Shannon concerned.  
  
  
Shannon absently wiped a tear away. What was she doing here? It was silly to come, and how would she return. The way she now felt it wouldn't work. So she took another wine and felt the room beginning to spin and leaned her head on her hand while toying with her wine. When she almost finished the drink she was so drunk she could care less. Totally unhappy she hid her face in her hands on the table and began to sob uncontrollable. After awhile she felt a hand on her shoulder and with foggy eyes she looked up and noticed Maya with some friends. Vaguely they're names popped in mind. Liam, Augur and Lilly. Just great, finally they were here and she was crying like an infant and as drunk as she would get.  
  
"Are you alright?" Maya asked sweet. Shannon searched her face and shrugged as tears streamed over her face. She turned to Liam and motioned him closer, he came and smiled converting at Shannon.  
  
"This is a friend of mine, Liam he has offered to take you home, would you like that?" Shannon cried even more.  
  
"I don't have one here!" Weeping she hid her face away again and Maya put her arm around her. It slowed down until she was breathing in and out regularly. Stunned the four looked down. She had fallen asleep? Now what? She couldn't stay here, and it was almost closing time. Maya pitied her, and made a choice.  
  
"You can take her to my place." She stated.  
  
"But what with her parents?" Liam spoke.  
  
"She said she didn't live here, maybe she's on vacation. In any case she can return tomorrow. Besides do you have a better idea?" No one answered Maya. Sighing Liam carried the limb girl to his car with Maya close by, Augur had granted her request of going home a bit more earlier.  
  
"'Tis sad for the girl with a no show for her first date, she is cute." Augur said to Lilly who just eyed him.   
  
"Control yourself, she's just a kid." Was the cold answer as was a poke in his ribs, yep that was *his* Lilly alright.  
  
Liam carried Shannon in the spare bedroom of Maya's home and gently placed her on the bed. While he had carried her she had absently placed her arms tightly around his neck and cuddled closer. Liam was a bit unconvertible by the action but liked it to. It was just such an innocent gesture in her sleep. He bid Maya goodnight and left for home.  
  
Maya undressed Shannon who was still half asleep, and mumbling incoherently. She did used the word 'sorry I lied' over and over again. Shrugging she helped her in a night gown of her and tucked her in. For a moment she looked at the girl, her blue eyes had looked so filled with grief it almost broke her hart. She switched off the lights and retired herself.  
  
  
Two hours later Shannon woke still foggy. Startled she looked around in the dark unfamiliar room. As quietly as possible she rose and picked a door wile cursing in her mind at her dizziness, or was the room spinning on it's own? She discovered the bathroom, and found the mirror. She didn't even turn on the light as she pictured home and stroke the mirror. Again it rimpeled a bit and with a jump she went through it and tumbled hard on the ground, but wait this was carpet, bathrooms didn't have carpet?  
  
For a moment she stayed put waiting until the room decided to stop spinning. She was dead tired and obviously not home. The room wasn't entirely dark, a blue hued cloud hung suspended above a high placed chair to her right, and the interior was differed, definitely odder then any room she had ever been. Unsteady she rose and swayed as she walked a bit more in the room and tried to place it. she knew it but from where, it was so close she could almost reach the answer but...she suddenly felt watched and turned slowly still swaying and having a hard time staying awake.  
  
Da'an felt the sudden presence in his room and as quietly as he could re-formed on his chair. In the dimmed room he recognised a girl who looked around. She had her back turned to him. Apart from the white gown she didn't ware regular clothing. Curious he watched her, she didn't come to threaten him or she would have already done so, no she seemed at a loss, or at least disorientated. She must have felt his gaze for she turned slowly to him and just stared at amazement. She seemed to utter something but no word passed her lips and she even more looked at a loss and confused.  
  
  
"Da'an?" she whispered. The companion nodded slightly. Suddenly strangely scared by the whole ordeal she hastened unsteady to the window and tried to concentrate on going home. A new sound joined the couple. Sandoval came in with a report and looked at Shannon, who after noticing him tried even harder to concentrate. Fear was evident on her face, Da'an noticed. The other two looked surprised when the girl stroke the window almost tenderly and it rippled like water! She turned to Da'an and shook her head confused and pushed her hands through! Sandoval didn't know what to do so he shot his skrill on stun, or so he hoped at the girl. As if she knew she turned away just in time to evade the shot. Da'an hurried from his chair to aid the girl, she seemed to have the same idea and scared she hid behind him as Sandoval would have shot at her again. The skrill shot had gone through the window without breaking it, but now the window had it's solid state back and so he turned to Sandoval, ready for a reprimand.  
  
  
  
Maya woke startled by the noise and quickly got up and checked the spare bedroom, it was empty. So she hastened to the bathroom. She turned on the light and a dark spot, skrill shot evident on the further spotless wall. After making certain no implant was in her house she contacted Liam, and Augur. After Liam came they examened the spot in amazement. The girl probably had left to go home, yet Maya insisted she had locked all windows and doors, and none had been unlocked. Without any answers all departed.  
  
  
  
Shannon still stood behind Da'an, who looked annoyed at Sandoval. Because she still was drunk she gently had placed her hands against his back to steady herself.  
  
"The firing was not necessary agent. Please leave for tonight. In the morning you may report what you desired."   
  
Sandoval left with a broken glare in his eyes. He only had wanted to protect Da'an, and now he was mad at him. Sighing he went home.  
  
She let go as Sandoval left the room and took a step back. Shannon looked at the form of Da'an, he probably was contemplating his next move. Finally he turned around and Shannon backed away as far as she could. Da'an looked at the action with understanding, and maybe dismay.  
  
"You need not be afraid, it is not my wish to harm you. The man that shot at you is my protector."   
  
Shannon nodded slightly, she knew. But she was feeling so strange, probably because of the alcohol, and the events that had made this evening. She just wanted to go home, but knowing that when she tried, she ended up here another shot at it could take her to Zo'or, and she really was not interested in meeting him and becoming one of his many experiments.  
  
"May I know your name?" Da'an asked while keeping his distance. She was as frightened as it was, and she could out run him easily if desired.  
  
Shannon A soft voice spoke in his mind. He was a bit surprised.  
  
"Shannon, my name is Da'an and I wish to be your friend. Do you understand?" When Da'an spoke her name she looked up startled but listened.  
  
How did he know her name? She did think it but what, was he a telepath. She did know all Taelons were connected telepathically, and that they called it the communality but this was differed. So in reply she again nodded.  
  
"You must be tired. There is not a bed, but there is sofa." He motioned her to follow and reluctantly she did, and to a wall there stood the sofa. It was long enough to accommodate her, and Da'an left for a moment and came back with a banked. It glittered like his suit. He ushered her gently on the sofa, until she lay flat on her back and draped the blanket over her. When he was finished he looked in her eyes.  
  
"Trust me, when I say no harm will befall you here." She smiled softly and Da'an knew she did trust him, if even a little. Content he returned to his chair and watched over her until he was sure she slept, before he himself rested.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Da'an woke before the girl the next morning. It still was early, he stepped down from the chair and checked his guest. She still was asleep, exactly like she had laid down. Her hands were clasped together on top of the blanked and her face features were very serene. He pulled away and walked to his window, in the distance the obelisk of freedom stood, the ground was covered in fog, he loved mornings like this, Taelon his home world was so different from earth. Da'an heard a soft cough and turned around. Liam Kincaid stood waiting. Da'an remembered asking him to come early yesterday.  
  
"Good morning major, I have a strange situation witch I have to handle." He glanced over to the sofa on which Shannon still was sleeping. Liam followed his glance and paled slightly. Da'an noticed with interest.  
  
"You know the girl, major?" Liam looked back at Da'an. How did she end up here?  
  
"Eh, yes Da'an. I met her last night in a bar." Still very disturbed he glanced back to the sofa.  
  
Da'an's curiously wasn't quelled, Liam knew more.  
  
"Please elaborate?" Da'an eyed Liam closely and Liam looked unconvertible back when he noticed.  
  
"She came in telling the bar-lady, a friend of mine she was on her first date and he would meet her there. Sadly enough he didn't and after six glasses of wine she was quite intoxicated by the alcohol. She began crying and my friend and I joined her. I offered to take her home and she said she didn't have a home here. My friend felt sympathy for her and took her in her house where she disappeared without a trace, and now I find her here. How did she come here?"  
  
Da'an turned his eyes from Liam satisfied with the explanation, and told his story.  
  
"She came through the window." Liam looked lost.  
  
"But I thought the windows couldn't be opened on this level."  
  
"You are correct they can't, but she seems to have the ability to pass through it as if it was liquid and emerge somewhere completely else. She did look very disorientated when she arrived, and agent Sandoval shot at her, luckily he missed but it passed through the window without breaking it. After sending agent Sandoval away she still was very afraid. After awhile I coached her to the sofa to rest and she does until this moment."  
  
Both glanced at the sleeping form, who stirred a bit.  
  
  
Shannon opened her eyes and squeezed them tight again after the sun. She set up and looked around until her eyes fell on Liam and Da'an. A throbbing headache overwhelmed her, too much wine, definitely. Silently she cradled her poor head.  
  
Da'an looked at her actions, and remembered that after too much alcohol humans experienced a hang-over. A headache, that could be accompanied with nausea. Confidently he walked to her side.  
  
"Are you experiencing pain, Shannon?" he asked gently.   
  
A nod was his answer. He took away her hands and placed his hands at her temples. A soft blue glow lighted his hands and entered Shannon's body stopping the headache. His efforts were rewarded by a thankful glance of Shannon. She rose entirely and draped the blanker around her while glancing Liam unconvertible. Liam too looked a bit unconvertible to the amazement of Da'an. Could it be because of Shannon's wardrobe? Fascinating! They both seemed to be unconvertible, yet if humans wore bathing garments all was well? Strange.  
  
"Shannon please follow, I know of some clothing. Excuse me major, remain here until we return?" Liam nodded thankful.  
  
And Shannon brushed past him behind Da'an. After some turns and corners they entered a room with closets. After a moment Da'an opened a closet and picked a garment, it was like his suit, only for a female with space for the breasts. It was dark purple, and glistened like his, he wore a mid-night blue, close to black with a slight lilac shine over it. He turned as Shannon pulled the suit on and asked if he would close the zipper on the back. He obliged and Da'an glanced approving, the garment suited her. He also whipped up shoes and a brush. After brushing her hair she was done and followed Da'an back to Liam, who had a hard time not to look at Shannon.  
  
She really looked good in that suit. It fitted her body like a second skin and she seemed to know it too! Liam wondered how Sandoval would react, by being an implant he couldn't ignore a natural beauty like her could he? Da'an pulled him from his thoughts by taking the lead and walking to his chair and sitting on it, thus looking down on them both as they stood before him.  
  
"Shannon, you have entered in an unusual way last night, would you please elaborate to how it came to be?" Shannon shifted unconvertible, Liam looked also at her.  
  
"I don't know exactly. I kind of suddenly caused ripples in my window and then in the bathroom mirror. When I tried if I could pass I first plunged my hands through and then my head. I don't know how it works, it just does." Shannon looked helpless up, it was the truth, Da'an nodded.  
  
"So you only just recently discovered your gift?" Da'an asked again.  
  
"Yes, Da'an."  
  
"And where do you come from? You stated last night with Major Kincaid that you did not live here in Washington."  
  
Now she really was fidgeting and really unconvertible. Shannon though really hard, she couldn't tell them she came from a dimension this was all just a TV serie, it could become dangerous should Zo'or ever find out.  
  
"I am truly sorry that I can not tell you that, suffice it to say that I was not born on this exact planet, but I am an earthling."  
  
Shannon noticed that it only made them confused, and curious even more, she just should have shut her mouth!  
  
"I understand, maybe someday you will be able to tell us." Da'an stated.  
  
"Perhaps, someday." Shannon concurred.  
  
Suddenly some commotion startled them all. Sandoval came inside with a man in tow, who he threw before Da'an's chair. Da'an glanced disdain at Sandoval.  
  
"What is the meaning of this intrusion agent?"  
  
"This man was posting outside Da'an, with a laser-gun." Da'an looked down at the man who didn't seemed to be impressed with him but by Shannon, which he looked straight at. Making Shannon shift very unconvertible.  
  
"For whom were you waiting?" Da'an asked curious, heeding a hunch he had, how illogical it was.  
  
"For you, and you are a witch!" the man growled and pointed at Shannon, who blushed slightly an took a step back from the hate full tone he had spoken. Liam felt her mood and took a step forward to block her a bit.  
  
"And why did you wait for me?"  
  
"Just because, that's why, and now your having a witch in here too! You are a companion, and you don't notice a witch when you see one? She is even more worse news that the likes of you!"  
  
Da'an was not amused, he remembered reading about the unfortunate females who had been killed when they had been named witch, mostly innocent females and males, some herb collectors, didn't that belong back two centuries? And yet here was a human who stated that his guest, a gifted young woman was a witch!   
  
"And on what do you base this accusation?"  
  
"She walks through glass as if it doesn't exits, I saw her coming through the window of my neighbour, and walked to the Flat Planet cafe!." Da'an glanced at the defeated Shannon, Liam to noticed her mood and kept a close eye on her.  
  
"He is right, I must be a witch." Shannon stated softly, while softly biting on her lower lip. "I am a nuisance every where I go." Shannon raised her head high as a tear passer her cheek, and Da'an felt she was going to leave, something he didn't want. He liked her! Above all her dark mood was dangerous.  
  
The man grinned proudly, but stiffened as Shannon walked up to him as sat on her knees before him.  
  
"It is true that I am gifted, but I will not use it against anyone unless it is unavoidable, this I promise."   
  
No one seemed to know what was going on besides Da'an. Who tried to think of a reason for her to stay, everything went to quick. She shot a sad smile to Da'an. turned to Sandoval and nodded to him, turned to Liam, walked to him and squeezed his hand, let it loose and jumped without warning trough the window that absorbed her complete, until even the ripples she had caused ceased.  
  
As if they all woke from a dream the three men looked at the window, Da'an looked disappointed. He hoped she would return, he could help her with her telepathic abilities.  
  
"Take this man away." Da'an stated absently and Sandoval and the man left the room leaving Liam and Da'an.  
  
"Where do you think she might have gone major?" Liam thought as possibility's flashed his mind. He gave up.  
  
"I do not know, I could check my friend if she's there, and the Flat Planet cafe? But she also could have returned home, I do not know Da'an."  
  
"Please do check them, I hope to speak to her again, and the garment I sufficed her with does look differed, perhaps you can use that in your search?"  
  
"I will try to find her Da'an." Liam stated and left the room with large steps. Da'an watched him leave, it would be hard to find her in a city filled with glass, and the possibilities of where she could have gone to many, no doubt Liam would try but it was like a saying of the humans, 'like a needle in a hay stack'. Shannon would probably re-emerge when she desired. How Da'an sometimes hated the way humans treated others when the didn't understand, oh ignorance. It usually was a curse.  
  
  
  
Shannon re-appeared out of a toilet-room mirror in a store. Luckily no one was there and she refreshed her face. Her eyes were slightly red from the crying fit, and she felt like a failure. She hadn't even been able to return home. No this time she appeared in a store toilet room. Maybe she should just barge in on the Mothership and get it over with. Even now there was the possibility of Sandoval being after her on the orders of Zo'or. Sighing she turned her back to her reflection and walked to the door and left the room, startling the woman sitting with a plate filled with small change. Shannon ignored her and soon walked through the store. It seemed the store was only just open. Smiling she exited, then the smile faded. What should she do?  
  
Maya, Augur, Liam and Da'an probably wondered where she was but what should she do. Go to them and trust them, or stay away and end up sleeping on the streets. She had been walking for some time and ended up in a park. Soon she found a deserted bench and stared over the pond filled with ducks and a swan couple, who stared expecting bread from her. Noticing she did not, they returned to the centre and went around they're business.  
  
"I wish I could go home." Shannon whispered sadly. What must dad be thinking, that I'm a runaway, or dead? Why did I just go through the bloody mirror! She thought, getting more angry at her self after every second.  
  
  
Liam sought through Washington with little hope, he had been on the search the entire morning without success. Now he was following a hunch, the third this day. After searching in the park for one hour he almost gave up until he saw a glimmer of a Taelon-styled suit. Quickly he walked to it and found Shannon, she had her feet crossed on the bench and her hands softly resting on her knees. Her face stood serene and a singing-bird sat very close near her on the back. For a moment he didn't know what to do, she was obviously meditating. At least his mother's memory told him that. She had tried it too but hadn't succeeded and used martial arts instead.  
  
Carefully he stepped closer and was startled when Shannon opened her eyes and looked straight at him.  
  
  
"I awaited your arival, you have come to lead me back?" she spoke softly while examining his reaction.   
  
God she acted like Da'an now! Unconvertible he glanced back.  
  
"Yes, Da'an would like to have another word with you." She nodded and unfolded her legs and rose. Somehow she now had confidence hovering around her and it made Liam cringe, she had great potential. Had his father Ha'gel still been alive he would have loved to examine to how far her powers reached. Even now the Kimera curiosity flared up at the opportunity, but he didn't speak on the ride back. Neither did Shannon. After a ride of twenty minutes Liam pulled up by the embassy and guided her to Da'an's chamber.   
  
Da'an looked pleased at Liam who only nodded slightly.  
  
"Shannon I am pleased that you have returned." Da'an walked up to the girl who smiled softly back.  
  
"I am pleased to be back, I must apology for my outburst. It was not necessary."  
  
"There is no need to apology, all is well." Da'an looked disturbed up as Sandoval walked in with a steel face.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you Da'an. But Zo'or has requested miss Shannon 's presence on the Mothership immediately."  
  
Da'an glanced at Sandoval and turned to his chair, waved his arm gracefully and a data-screen appeared. Soon Zo'or's feature appeared and he looked smirking at Da'an.  
  
"Why did you ask for Shannon's presence?" Da'an barged in.  
  
"I would like to meet her, do you object?"  
  
"I only wonder to the true reason."  
  
"What are you implying Da'an?" Zo'or's eyes seemed to twinkle angry, perhaps insulted.  
  
"I do not imply anything, but I hope no harm will befall her during her visit." Da'an looked challenging at Zo'or.  
  
"Off course, was that all?" Zo'or glared coldly at Da'an, who wasn't bothered at all.  
  
"That was all." Da'an waved again and waited before turning around. A sign he was trying to hide the fact he was rattled by the events, and he was concerned for Shannon's safety.  
  
All waited for Da'an to move, and finally he did. He glanced at Shannon who smiled knowingly. Did she indeed know that she could be walking in one of Zo'or's many traps?  
  
"Until we meet again Da'an." She stated fearless and walked with Sandoval out of the room. With Liam next to his side they watched the shuttle with Sandoval and Shannon hover and leave.  
  
"I fear for her life." Da'an admitted softly.  
  
"Can't we do anything to help." Da'an sagged a bit.  
  
"No, we cannot. But I had the impression she knew what could happen."  
  
"Then maybe she knows something we don't." Liam stated, trying to sound confident for a happy ending.  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Shannon enjoyed the flight and soon they landed in the Mothership. Sandoval guided her to the bridge where Zo'or was waiting, sitting in his command chair.  
  
"Welcome miss Shannon."  
  
She nodded to Zo'or and waited for him to start. He looked smug and confided, and Shannon serene and knowing. Sandoval had a feeling they had a mental fight, before Zo'or shifted a bit.  
  
"I have been notified of your powers, please explain they're nature?"  
  
"I do not wish to elaborate, why did you send for me?"  
  
"It was an invitation."  
  
"It was an order and we both know it, you have not answered my question."  
  
"Neither have you. Where did you come from, another dimension?"  
  
"That is for me only to know, I will not tell you what I have not told a soul here." Shannon smiled pleased as Zo'or looked pissed at her.  
  
"Then perhaps we can exchange knowledge?" Zo'or tried eyeing Shannon as she walked around the bridge seeming to enjoy the sight. Shannon walked around. She was touching a pillar behind Zo'or as she replied.  
  
"You know nothing, that I do not know. I forgot to tell I was a telepath, I already know all you do."  
  
Zo'or looked startled at Sandoval, but quickly hid the shock. He had felt nothing, perhaps she was just bluffing.  
  
"I am not bluffing, perhaps I should inform Sandoval of project Omega?" This time she had Zo'or shocked enough to lose his form for a moment. Sandoval eyed Zo'or curious. Zo'or quickly turned away from his implant to face Shannon, who stood behind him grinning with her hands crossed before her chest. This was visit was going just like Joyce's, meaning it didn't went as planned, Zo'or had learned and was now more cautious.  
  
"What do you want!" Zo'or spat annoyed, remembering the Joyce Belman incident vividly. Shannon walked up to Zo'or, placed her hands on her back and hung in his face looking directly in his eyes. Oh Zo'or was intimidated now, as he also was filled with fury and fear, leaning back as far as he possibly could.  
  
"Peace, I wish to be left alone." She whispered, and turned so quickly a bash of blonde hair hit Zo'or's face. She turned away and waited for his reply. On a signal Sandoval activated a virtual glass barrier around Shannon, who just shook her head in pity.  
  
Shannon stroke the field and it shifted. Suddenly she smelled a gas, surprised she looked at Sandoval, and to Zo'or. Zo'or was grinning. She made her way through the field to Zo'or's surprise but she was dizzy. With weak strides she walked to Zo'or, anger flashing through her eyes.  
  
"Well done, now pay the price." She touched Zo'or's shoulder and began in-stabilising his form. Pain flooded Zo'or's senses as he felt being ripped apart from inside, she was more powerful then he had anticipated! He vaguely heard the blast of a skrill and the pain stopping. He needed a moment to collect himself and looked apprehensive at the form at his feet.  
  
"Are you alright Zo'or?" Sandoval asked concerned.  
  
"I am well, take her to the lab and make sure she is implanted with the strongest implant we have, erase her memory, she'll make a marvellous spy and aid. And for next time, react sooner, she could have killed me."   
  
Sandoval nodded apprehensive and two men took her behind him. Soon she was placed on an examination table, just as they strapped her tightly she woke.  
  
  
Without a word she looked at him, disappointment evident no fear or anger. He shifted under her gaze, he wasn't proud of himself but he had to listen to Zo'or. Suddenly she looked past him and he turned to discover Zo'or standing behind him. A Taelon doctor returned with a experimental implant out of one of Zo'or's secret projects. But before that could be done she needed to be broken first.  
  
Without a word the Taelon began the sequence of high voltages bursts on her body. Yet she didn't seemed to mind. Behind him Zo'or looked with amazement as she seamed to redirect the pain to him! She even smiled as he staggered a bit.  
  
"Stop the proceedings." Zo'or stated and glared annoyed at the girl. She was proving more difficult by the minute!  
  
The Taelon stopped immediately and awaited his next orders. Zo'or smiled wickedly at Shannon.  
  
"Implant her." He spat, he noticed Shannon's face darken immediately to his amusement. The doctor did as told though it wasn't the procedure with this kind of implant. Furious Shannon looked at the device as the Taelon manipulated it closer and closer. She closed her eyes and the Taelon doctor doubled over in agony stopping the machine. Shannon concentrated on the smooth surface she was laying under and felt it smoothen and letting her pass through. Suddenly she gasped of pain as the implant was driven in her head, it placed something and pulled back, then she succeeded in fading into nothingness for a moment before reappearing in Da'an's chamber.  
  
She landed on her back and turned to her knees while holding her head in agony. Da'an and Liam who was there too looked with shock at the scene. Shannon was really pale and in a lot of pain. They hastened to her side.  
  
The implant was aggressively taking over, and Shannon fought back with all she could, and in return the implant caused her a lot of pain. In panic she managed to rise and run in to a wall and sagged back to the ground. Breathing heavily and looking lost at Da'an, who felt powerless.  
  
"I can't fight it, it's to strong..."  
  
"What did he do?" Da'an managed.  
  
"Implanted me...most aggressive...secret project...Zo'or." Shannon managed before passing out. They took her to Dr Belman and indeed a new kind of implant was in her brain. It was then that she awoke. With horror both Liam and Da'an looked at her glassed over eyes, no emotion could be read or showed. She rose without speaking and walked to the glass doors. After a stroke she passed through, leaving Belman in shock and Da'an and Liam powerless. Zo'or had succeeded.  
*****  
  
  
"She must be found." Zo'or stated to Sandoval upon they're return to the bridge. They had been so close! There a form awaited them, it was Shannon and yet it was not. With spread feet she waited next to Zo'or's chair.  
  
Zo'or followed a gut feeling and walked up to her, without rebellion she looked at him. Her eyes stale blue, with no other emotion. He smirked, so it had worked.   
  
"Who am I?" she asked. Zo'or smirked even more and found an appropriate name.  
  
"Nemeses is your name, and I am Zo'or, leader of the Synod. I am your superior and to my orders alone you'll answer. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes." Good she listed like every implant should, pleased with himself he sat down, he was curious about something. He ordered two large glass panels to be placed in the ship, one on the bridge and one in the shuttle bay.  
  
Inside in a little corner of Nemeses's mind a small voice cried out, she knew who she was and it wasn't Nemeses, it was Shannon! The little voice was silenced by the implant but decided to lay dormant until she had a chance to fight back.  
  
"I wish to go to the shuttle bay, through the glass. Do you know how?"  
  
"Yes, I need your hand to establish a connection."   
  
Reluctant he gave her his hand and felt how lacking of emotion her soul now was, it was almost a shame she had such a fire in her. She seemed to be concentrating and touched the glass, it rimpeled on her touch and she walked through without letting go of Zo'or's hand. For a moment they were between all things. Reflections of mirrors and glass windows every where around above and below them. Nemeses didn't seem to notice, the reflection of the shuttle bay came insight and it flew to them, or they to it, and they were standing in the shuttlebay. Impressed Zo'or pulled himself free and looked at his new toy.   
  
"I wish to return." They went the same way but quicker it seemed and they emerged on the bridge with a shocked Sandoval staring at him.  
  
Smiling Zo'or returned to his chair and Nemeses posted next to it without a word.  
  
Chapter Four   
  
Da'an had immediately exited the room with Liam and on his command did Liam request a shuttle. Within 20 minutes they were on there way to the Mothership. Once there and on the bridge did Da'an and Liam stare in shock. Zo'or looked smirking at Da'an as Da'an stared at Nemeses who just stared into nothing particular. It pained Da'an to see her like this, the bright flame in her eyes had died and he knew of no way to retrieve what she had lost. Beside him he felt Liam go tense out of frustration.  
  
"I see you have implanted Shannon?" Da'an stated as he walked to Zo'or. Zo'or ignored him for a moment, then faced him in a bored fashion.  
  
"It was her own request, she was even so loyal and trusting she willingly gave up her memory too. Shannon no longer exists, this is Nemeses." Da'an blushed blue slightly as frustration too began to eat away his patience.  
  
"I wish to speak with her privately." He stated. Nemeses/Shannon seemed to get out of her coma and looked at Zo'or. He nodded and she turned her gaze to Da'an who motioned her to follow. She did in a robot like way, no longer the fluid motion Da'an liked so much. What had Zo'or done!  
  
Finally in his private chambers they stopped. Liam also entered and waited for a sign of Da'an who just looked at her for a full minute.  
  
"Do you remember your name?"  
  
"Nemeses." A cold voice stated. [Shannon!] screamed the little voice desperately  
  
"And your previous name?" the girl continued gazing at the wall.  
  
"There was none." Da'an looked helpless at Liam, then raised his palm. [Da'an try harder I'm still here!] Shannon pleaded but no word escaped her lips.  
  
"Please place your hand against mine." He stated, if the implant was working she should listen to any Taelon command. Yet she did not.  
  
"I must have Zo'or's permission to do so, may I return?" Liam and Da'an eyes each other sadly as Da'an dismissed her, she was a lost cause.   
  
Shannon screamed in pain as she saw they're defeated faces from her little dark corner, they gave up on her! She silently cried and cursed Zo'or. She could not hate them for giving up on her, if they only knew...a sharp pain silenced her again, the implant was always on her case.  
  
  
A month later Nemeses had an extensive training behind her, Zo'or had turned her into a cold killing machine, and she was now ready for her first intelligence operation in enemy territory. Jeridians too used smooth surfaces and Nemeses only had to see a picture of her target once to be able to use her gift and go there and return.  
  
Nemeses greeted Zo'or in the Taelon way and walked armed heavily and clad in burglar-black clothing through the glass wall he had installed for her entering and exits. Zo'or had noticed Da'an in a dark corner and snickered as the fool lowered his head in pain. Why? Humans existed to be used, why didn't Da'an understand that fact as he did?  
  
  
Nemeses reappeared on a desert like world, a Jeridian assault team came in sight as she hid behind a dune. They didn't notice her, quietly she entered a building and killed 6 Jeridians while hiding in the shadows.   
  
From the inside Shannon cried for the Jeridians, Zo'or had made a killing machine from her and every death she witnessed, knowing it was done by her hands took a peace of innocence, the child that she had been grew up quickly without the possibility of hiding in dreams, pleading that the nightmare would end.   
  
Nemeses continued unstopped on her deadly trail. She entered a cell complex with Taelon prisoners. She blasted the force-fields and released the prisoners. Then she used a smooth black surface as a portal back. She held a hand of a reluctant Taelon as the others held on locked like chain of a total of 9 Taelons. She rushed through with them behind. The protection during the trip exhausted her but she had to get them back safely. All of them, that had been Zo'or's wish. Finally she re-entered the Mothership with all the Taelons. Zo'or looked proud up, she had been very quick in her mission and all Taelons seemed unharmed. The Synod would be most pleased.  
  
Zo'or dismissed the visibly fatigued Nemeses and send her to the lab where a Taelon doctor would patch her up.  
Chapter Five  
  
  
20 missions later in a time span of just 3 weeks Nemeses was once again on a mission.   
This time she was on one of the home-worlds of the Jeridians when a Jeridian child almost collided with her. Nemeses didn't wince as she grabbed the child's head and sliced the throat.   
  
Shannon finally rebelled inside, ignoring the pain the implant caused. A child, she had taken a child's life! Never would she be the same again! Rage aided her fight against the implant she had named Nemeses. She struggled for almost an hour until the implant finally gave way and died. Shannon staggered a moment as she finally was released from the prison in her mind. Disorientated she glanced up, luckily no one had noticed her and a smooth dark surface was near. Morning she kneeled by the child and used another of her gifts she had discovered while imprisoned to absorb the pain of the deceased body in her own soul. The memory of it had been stored in the child's body cells.   
  
Normally Nemeses would have cleaned her self up before returning, Zo'or despised blood. He didn't mind killing as long as he wasn't present, well wasn't this going to be his lucky day!  
  
While praying for the child's forgiveness she covered herself in his blood, even her arms and face. Shannon did like the strong body she got due to the training and knew exactly of what she was capable of. She took a necklace of her neck, somehow Nemeses hadn't mind keeping it to, and stared at the pendant. It was a White Rose, she had been wearing that since a little girl, but now she had lost that privilege. On a hunch she looked down on the child and gathered all her power and filled the child with it. The throat healed and after sometime a heartbeat started again. Scared the child looked up at Shannon, as he clutched his neck. The rose hung there and he eyed it curious yet weary.  
  
My name is Shannon, and I am truly sorry for what I did, please accept that necklace it was always a symbol of my innocence. I have lost it and I will return to make that person responsible pay dearly, that I swear. When you have children give them that, it's called a Rose, an earth flower that stands for peace and purity. Do you understand   
  
The child nodded entranced by the trinket. Shannon helped him to rise and turned to the smooth surface.  
  
Farewell She thought to him and left to the Mothership. The child snapped out of it and ran to refuge to his parents that had been watching the last peace of the woman healing they're murdered child! Perhaps it had been a war-goddess or goddess of peace.  
  
Heron they're son ran to them and repeated every word the female had spoken, and thus confirmed the parents suspicions. She had been a goddess of peace, innocence and healing, even though she was convinced she had lost it. Exited and humbled by the apparition they returned to the village.  
*****  
  
For a long time Shannon drifted between mirrors until she noticed Da'an staring sadly before his usual window. She halted and waited. Nothing happened, yet all the pain and suffering in the world could be read from his expression. She was indecisive, she on purpose was a bloody mess and Da'an would be as shocked as Zo'or would be to see her like that. With pain in her heart Shannon returned to her previous exit.  
  
Acting like Nemeses would have, Shannon exited the glass and stopped in front of a wide eyed Zo'or. All on the bridge turned and stared at the woman.  
  
"The mission was a failure and success." Shannon stated grim. Zo'or blinked a few times before he replayed. Not noticing the vicious glare of his ex-implant.  
  
"In what way was it a failure?" he demanded.  
  
"I killed a child and died." Zo'or seemed to ignore the child killing part but seemed at a loss at her last statement.  
  
"Elaborate on your death?"  
  
"Nemeses is dead." This seemed to make him even more confused.  
  
"And the good news?" Sandoval asked curious when Zo'or stayed quiet.  
  
Shannon turned understanding to the implant. Sandoval wasn't all bad, he just acted as well as he could in the situation he was in.  
  
"The child is well, as am I." Shannon stated and walked to Zo'or and touched his arm.  
  
"Remember this?" Shannon stated cold, and began again where she had left off months ago. Disrupting Zo'or's energy pattern. Sandoval fired but Shannon had created a shield that deflected it easily. Her power and fury were at a peak.  
  
Zo'or looked terrified and filled with pain at Shannon who smiled like a demon.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't be joining the void today but I will be watching you and tormenting you when you least expect it, I promise you that." Shannon whispered almost tender as she leaned in. "But before I leave I still have a gift." Zo'or stiff from the pain and not willing to cry out couldn't stop Shannon as she took hold of his jaw and send him horrifying images of the battlefields, the blood and killing she had caused on his command, and as last the combined pain and terror of her suffering and the child in his last moments.  
  
If Zo'or had been innocent before now he was corrupted like he had her, and as they eyed each other they both knew, she would be around no matter what, to be his dark side, his conscience. Then quick as lightning thanks to her training did she turn and raced through the glass panel that exploded as she disappeared. Fine glass rained on Zo'or cutting his suit yet he was oblivious to it. What had he done, he had created his own personal demon, an alive one!  
  
  
Exhausted Shannon dropped on Da'an's carpet and rolled on for a second. Da'an had been standing before his window but had dived away as the window began to ripple.  
  
For a moment Shannon lay there motionless before turning and looking at a shocked Da'an.  
  
"Hi, I'm back!" Shannon stated happily before passing out due to total exhaustion.  
  
  
Da'an stood there numb for a moment before approaching Nemeses wearily, perhaps this was another scheme of Zo'or?  
  
But she didn't move, he then replayed her entrance in his mind and discovered a difference from the Nemeses he had got to know. The fire was back in her eyes!  
  
Da'an ordered Liam inside immediately and together they brought her to Belman, who diagnosed exhaustion and a dead implant. She removed the remains of the implant and ordered that she would rest for at least three days.  
  
Shannon actually slept that long and on the third day she finally woke groggy. Only Belman was present. The woman eyed her for a moment then the glass doors and positioned herself in between.  
  
"You may be free from that implant but I will not have you walk out on me twice." She stated. Shannon smiled slightly.  
  
"I will not, sorry about that, I didn't feel like myself at that time." Belman smiled as she neared the bed.  
  
"You are forgiven, now how do you feel?"  
  
"Better, did you hear anything about Zo'or?" Shannon asked curious. Belman smiled knowingly.  
  
"Now I only heard this out of the gossip channels but it seems that after you left he stormed off to his chambers and hasn't exited them since." Shannon smiled content.  
  
"Good for him."  
  
After two days Shannon met Da'an again in the embassy. As usual he had been standing before the window.  
  
"Da'an?" Da'an didn't turn.  
  
"Can you ever forgive us for what we have done to you?" He asked without turning.  
  
"All except Zo'or, and maybe given time even him. But I cannot forgive Zo'or for taking my innocence for that will be lost, and I don't know how to get it back."   
  
Shannon had spoken strongly at the start but ended the sentence in a sob. It made Da'an turn and notice Shannon sat on the ground on her knees staring lost at the ground. In the deserted room the scene hit Da'an with pain in his heart, she looked so lost and alone, so filled with grief rather then hate and anger.  
  
Da'an walked to her and joined her kneeled on the ground. He gently wiped away the tears falling down her cheek. She reacted by leaning against his hand. Da'an grieved with her, mourning the loss, then offered a sharing, perhaps by showing her how he saw her before the implant could aid her healing? She seemed to have lost the quality of a dreamer, the dreamer she once had been. She took the offer and Da'an was stunned by the complexity of feeling she was experiencing. Sadness, loss, and many others mixed. When he finally could encompass all that pain did he try his healing.  
  
First he tapped into the Communality and drew the desperately needed strength, warmth and belonging and let it wash over Shannon. After some time the darkness in her soul seemed to lift slightly and Da'an began with the second stage still using the Communality.  
  
This time he filled her with the feelings of a poet, a dreamer, Taelons had they're own poets. This seemed to rapidly aide her. And as last he poured his love for her unto all the others...with awe did he mentally witnessed how Shannon healed herself. She had gone into a meditation and pulled him along with it.  
  
They were on a clearing in a forest, Da'an was seated on a boulder in the middle. From all sides did different aspects of Shannon emerged.  
  
The child in her, a beaming gold tainted, blond child of 6 years that walked skipping and playing with a golden ribbon and enjoying her gold shimmering dress. Her innocence! Followed by an angel, complete with wings and hovering golden circle above her head.  
  
The dreamer, a sixteen year old warring a pastel coloured dress from the middle ages, with very long flowing blond hair and a shining golden tiara carrying a white rose in her hands as a sceptre. Seated on a unicorn, whose horn seemed to be made of crystal and shimmered brightly.  
  
The artist, an eighteen year old dressed in a France painting costume, carrying a pencil. Followed by foggy being, he believed to be her muse that constantly whispered things to her.  
  
The gifted, a dark clad woman, also with blond hair, and with a pentagram tattooed on her forehead and a ritual sword in her hand. The woman in her, also the mystery that was the woman. A silver cloaked female with a sceptre with the phases of the moon on it. Followed by Aradia, goddess of Witches or Wicca's.  
  
Passion, a dancing gypsy clothed woman carrying a burning peace of wood while twirling to the centre. Followed by a phoenix.  
  
Knowledge, an intellectual woman carrying a book. She was dressed in blue, a suit. Followed by a golden dragon.  
  
The aspect of hate, fear, loneliness and pain reflected in the Nemeses, Zo'or had turned her in. The robot like walk Da'an would recognise always. She was carrying an ugly black muddy hump that dripped acid on the grass that died instantly. Followed by an evil looking hobgoblin.  
  
And as last but not least, the shimmering lady. She existed of life and had several very bright qualities humming about. Love, forgiveness and compassion, just all that was good. She was completely dressed in snow white, her skin was very white too as was her hair that hung lose. In her hand she carried a shining star it seemed. Followed by a swan.  
  
Da'an believed they're companions to be Shannon's archetypes for them, representing them.  
  
After awhile all assembled before Da'an and just stared at each other curious, Nemeses was eyed the most, the intruder. Nemeses lowered her gaze and turned away rejected. Suddenly a gold flash crossed through the crowed and the little golden child stopped Nemeses and pleaded her to stay. For a moment Nemeses did and eyed the others. Then passion came forth and danced around Nemeses who began to smile slightly yet still uncertain. The all others came around her and hugged her tender. The shimmering lady drew back as last then turned to Da'an.  
  
"Thank you for this opportunity." She sang. Then all the woman clasped each others hands and suddenly the boulder was gone and Da'an stood in the centre of the circle. They began to turn around him, he could hear the happy laughter of the golden child. They're forms began to merge with each other. The companions had formed an outer circle and began turning the other way.  
  
At first Da'an could see where The Gift and Nemesis were by they're dark clothing, until all seemed to become grey then turned too differed colours, from the darkest to the brightest of white gold. Then finally as Da'an thought he would pass out did the circle close in on him yet he wasn't afraid. Then as circle closed inside him did he feel how the healing continued, healing his pains ever since the Atavus state. He couldn't compass all the peace and serenity and believe to explode when it gently stopped. He found himself laying on the warm soft grassy ground. He rose and looked around curious, and there behind him was Shannon. She looked warm down and offered her hand. She was shining from inside out and seemed like a Greek-goddess. She wore the silver dress of the shimmering lady and in her eyes seemed to twinkle an entire night sky filled with stars. After he had risen she shared with him all she was. Never in his years of living had he felt anything like it.  
  
Not only did she opened up to him but she also gave back to him and the Communality a thousand times what he had used to aid her and it was slightly focused on Zo'or!  
  
  
Liam walked in Da'an's room as he froze in his steps. In the centre sat Shannon and Da'an with both hands against one another and they were enveloped in a energy stream it looked at first. Then he realised they weren't bating in it, it flowed from them! Then the stream seemed to disperse and Da'an and Shannon came to. Both had an ethereal glow around them of pure happiness and aided each other in rising. Then Shannon hugged Da'an tightly, and Da'an returned the hug.  
  
Da'an felt the uproar in the Communality by the sudden back flow and abundance of energy.  
  
Then Shannon turned to Liam and shared briefly with him. He understood what Da'an had done and understood that they had healed one another and that she would be going home. Shannon hugged him and kissed his cheek then turned to Da'an and nodded. Both knew she would make one last stop.  
  
"Remember that I will be dropping in." She stated smiling.  
  
"We will welcome your visit." Da'an replayed and Shannon walked now even through air rather the a smooth surface, it was Joyce all over again!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
Zo'or sat in his chair under the stream when he suddenly felt a presence. He stopped it and stared in shock at Shannon who gazed at him.  
  
"What do you want!"  
  
"For you to change, hiding in your room like a child isn't solving that." Shannon stated calm.  
  
"So what do you wish of me?"  
  
"First we will go to the bridge and ask the Synod to convene." They did and soon there were several Taelon holograms gazing curious at Shannon.  
  
"Dear members of the Synod, I know some of you are reluctant to see the worth of humans and perhaps other beings. That is why I am going to grant you some insight, I will use the communality so be prepared."   
  
Zo'or had a vaguely idea of Shannon's powers and seated himself in his command chair. Gently Shannon began feeding the communality information, feeling off all humans on earth. Switching persons. Every Taelon felt at least a sharing with 5 humans. No matter the age or gender. After 10 minutes it was over and did the Taelons look startled at each other. The humans were very much like themselves!  
  
Zo'or stared at Shannon, a bit troubled should he hate her for this or not?  
  
He himself had felt the minds of three woman and two men. A female child, a troubled teen and an elderly lady. The men had been a father and a man who lived in the amazon, an Indian if he was correct.  
  
Shannon seemed a bit tired but content and when she felt Zo'or's gaze she returned it open.  
  
"I forgive what you have done Zo'or, I cannot hate you for it. I will return home now but I'll come by now and then to check things. Make well thought through decisions Zo'or, many lives not only Taelons lie in your hands. You have felt 5 humans with differed lives, you would change that. And call me when you need me." Shannon shared very brief with him only to establish a thin link that he could use. And then she was gone leaving him to handle the commotion she caused.  
*****  
  
Shannon exited from the mirror in a familiar bathroom. Happy she walked out it and stared in shock at the hallway. It had changed! Weary she walked downstairs and hid in the shadows as a man sat before the TV. It was night time and his features were strange. The furniture was differed, where was her father! After an hour the man dozed off and Shannon dared to move. She snuck to the front door and slipped through it. After closing the door quietly she sprinted away from her home? All was covered in freshly fallen snow. After a while she walked past the church and stared at the time, two o'clock in the night. Shivering Shannon thought about the best way to find her father when she saw a figure hovering around a grave. Curious she entered the yard and walked to the ghostly figure. He turned to her and Shannon stopped dead in her tracks. Sorrow filled eyes locked with hers, both eyed each other shocked.  
  
"Dad?" Shannon whispered softly. The figure hovered to her and reached out a shadowy hand to her cheek.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" her father whispered just as soft.  
  
"I...I was...I can switch between dimensions daddy, but how long was I gone? And what happened to you?" a tears found it's way from the corner of her eye as she pleaded the ghost to tell.  
  
"Two years when I died, I don't know how long it was after that, being a ghost strips ones sense of passing time. And I fell ill after you disappearance, I always believed you were alive."  
  
"Oh daddy..." Shannon wished she could hug him but knew she would go straight through him.  
  
"Don't cry honey I'm not mad, I have waited all this time until you would return and now you did."  
  
"But, I didn't know. If I had only known..." Shannon began to cry as her father looked heartbroken at her. He couldn't touch her or convert her in this form.  
  
"Please don't cry, I may go soon. Go back to that dimension Shannon, there is nothing left for you here. And if I am alive there find me, there I can hug you. Now I can't."  
  
"I can't, in that dimension I died when I was 10! That much I did discover while being a Nemeses."  
  
"I'm sure you will find a way, I must go now. I love you always, remember that."  
  
"I will, I love you too dad, always and ever." Light enveloped her father and he entered the spirit realm leaving Shannon all alone. Sobbing she drew a hart in the snow and wrote her name in it. She finally rose and looked at the grave one more time, then concentrated and re-appeared in Da'an's chamber. He wasn't there, she expanded her sensitivity for him and found him on the Mothership, he was fine. As she turned on the data-stream she discovered she only had been gone for two days. Sighing she sat in his chair, knowing that Da'an wouldn't mind and rested her cheek on her hands. She 'would' find her father, probably scare him to death...but she would succeed. Smiling she closed her eyes and snoozed a bit. Maybe living here wouldn't be that bad after all. She thought and drifted off.  
  
  
  
The end.  



End file.
